Camille Leon
Camille Leon'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0070660/ is a villain in the television show ''Kim Possible. She is voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Her name is an allusion to the chameleon which disguises itself to its surroundings. History She is a beautiful actress and a former heiress of a cat food fortune, who for reasons unknown was disinherited by her parents. She underwent an experimental plastic surgery procedure that granted her shape-shifting powers, which she used to frame others for her crimes. She has a small hairless cat named Debutante that she always carries around with her. She was first encountered during Season 4 when she went on a crime spree in which she disguised herself as other celebrities and leaving the real celebrities with the blame. During which time she successfully managed to avoid detection by Kim, who slowly began to suspect her, but not her brothers, who successfully unmasked her as the culprit. Camille returned in the episode "Fashion Victim". Now having taken a more mercenary approach to her criminal lifestyle, Camille is hired by the Fashionistas to steal the newest fashion designs from Club Banana. Realizing that Kim also works at Club Banana, Camille also attempts to get back at her by shapeshifting into her and framing her for the design thefts. However, that turned out to be a failure, leaving the Fashionistas ruined and Camille arrested again. Her final speaking appearance is in the 11-minute short "Chasing Rufus", where she is once again making money at someone else's expense by disguising herself as Nikki Nikolas, a Greek shipping heiress. Camille escapes when Kim attempts to catch her, but ends up leaving her cat Debutante behind in the process, while Kim and Ron end up doing the same with Rufus. As Debutante tries to get back to her, poor Camille is stricken with loneliness. She has a non-speaking cameo in "Graduation Pt 2", where she is briefly seen(but with no close up) during Drakken's award ceremony. She also appears in the ending tag at the Cafe, where she is seen surprising Señor Senior Jr, by posing as Bonnie Rockwaller, his current girlfriend. Powers '''Shapeshifting: Due to undergoing experimental plastic, she developed shape-shifting powers which allows to take the appearance of others, framing them and able to steal valuables without detection, she can change the color and style of her hair, skin, and facial structures to look like others. Weaknesses Clothes: Camille can change her appearance, but her clothes remain the same when changing form. Appearance Identification: If Camille takes the form of someone who people already knew or saw before, she'll draw suspicion. Wade gave a video of Nikki in the pool with Camille taking her form with her expensive cellphone. Memory: Camille doesn't know about the people she takes form. Trivia *Her name shows a similar meaning to the word "Chameleon", which it change color to blend in to its surroundings, like she uses her shape-sifting powers to blend in around other people. Gallery Camille Leon 2.jpg Camille Leon standing.jpg Camille Leon Close Up.jpg References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Those arrested Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Thieves Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Rich characters